Shh
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Shh.. FF VIXX Keo Yaoi, NC, BL, BoyxBoy NO LIKE NO READ


Shh..

Main Cast : - Jung Taekwoon aka Leo

- Lee Jaehwan aka Ken

Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

Author kali ini bikin ff nc gaje dari VIXX. Gatau kenapa lagi suka aja Buat para Keo dan Navi shipper^^

NO COPAS! No Bashing!

Rnr^^

**Author POV**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari dimana VIXX mempromosikan single terbaru mereka di M! Countdown. Sang leader pun mau tak mau harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan segalanya dan juga membangunkan member-membernya. Terutama Ken yang paling sulit dibangunkan.

"Yak, Wonshik-ah. Bisa kau bantu aku membangunkan anggota lain? Mengapa mereka masih belum bangun." Pinta N kepada Ravi yang notabene adalah namjachingunya.

"Biarlah mereka bangun sendiri chagiya." Jawab Ravi malas sambil mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Wonshik-ah, jika kau tidak mau membantuku. Malam ini kau tidak dapat jatahmu." Kata N sambil membereskan kostum yang akan dikenakan para anggota nanti. Mendengar perkataan namjachingunya, Ravi berhenti sebentar.

"Apa kau yakin, chagiya?"

"Tentu saja."

Ravi pun langsung mendekati N dan tanpa disadari, ia mengecup bibir N.

"Baiklah chagiya. Tunggu sebentar ya." Mata N agak terbelalak mendapat morning kiss dari namjachingunya. Padahal Ravi tiap hari selalu melakukannya tanpa disuruh dan selalu membuat N kaget.

Ravi pun keluar dan dilihatnya ruang TV dorm VIXX sangat sepi. Bukannya ke kamar para member, ia malah ke dapur mencari sarapan yang bisa ia santap. Ternyata masih ada pizza satu slice di dalam kulkas. Ia pun segera memakannya dan saat ia berbalik dilihatnya Leo yang masih telanjang dada karena habis mandi. Ravi pun terlonjak kaget. Leo yang melihat saengnya, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yak! Leo hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Bisa kau tolong bangunkan Ken hyung? Aku malas ke kamarnya."

"Ya, baiklah." Tak lama Leo pun segera ke kamar Ken.

Sebelum masuk kamar Ken, Leo mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja Ken tidak akan mendengarnya. Setelah agak lama tidak ada respond, Leo pun langsung masuk ke kamar Ken. Saat ia membuka kenop pintu, terlihatlah kamar Ken yang agak sedikit..berantakan. Bungkus makanan berserakan, pakaian kotor pun juga bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia bingung mengapa saengnya sangat jorok. Padahal ia sudah diberikan kamar sendiri, sedangkan N-Ravi, Leo-Hongbin-Hyuk. Sebelumnya Hongbin satu kamar dengan Ken, tetapi karena tidak tahan dengan Ken yang sering ngelindur jika sangat kelelahan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah kamar.

Leo segera mendekati Ken lalu mencoba membangunkannya.

"Ken..Ken..bangunlah sudah pagi." Tetapi tidak ada respond. Leo pun ingin menjahili saengnya ini dengan menarik selimut yang dikenakan Ken. Tapi saat ia ingin menarik selimut tersebut, tiba-tiba ia terpeleset karena di bawah kakinya ada kaos Ken. Ia pun hampir jatuh dan peluncurannya sangat tidak baik. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir Ken. Leo diam agak lama. Tiba-tiba Ken terbangun dan melihat Leo diatas wajahnya sambil mengecup bibirnya. Sontak Ken langsung terduduk diatas kasurnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" Leo yang tidak sengaja bingung harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku.."

"Apa yang mau kau perbuat padaku?! Kenapa kau juga topless?!"

"A-aku.." Leo masih terbata-bata, ia bingung bagaiman harus menjelaskan pada saengnya ini. Tiba-tiba Ken langsung keluar dari selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

**Ken POV**

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya dan langsung menatap cermin.

_Apa yang Leo hyung perbuat padaku?_ Aku memegang bibirku. Masih agak hangat karena kecupan dari Leo hyung tadi.  
_Mungkinkah ia sengaja melakukannya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi..kenapa ia tadi telanjang dada?_  
Berbagai kemungkinan ada dalam pikiranku. _Tapi tidak apalah, mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku._ Aku pun segera mandi.

Aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku lupa membawa kaos dan celana. Biasanya saat mau mandi pasti aku bawa kaos dan celana pendek. Kucari di dekat gantungan handuk tidak ada, terpaksa aku harus memakai handuk saja. Aku segera membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat mengambil pakaian. Tapi.. BRUK!

**Leo POV**

_Sebaiknya aku menjelaskan apa maksudku tadi dan memberitahu bahwa itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.___Aku menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pancuran air, mungkin ia sedang mandi. Aku terus menunggu sambil berdiri. Lalu terdengar suara kenop pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan tiba-tiba Ken menabrakku hingga kami berdua jatuh.

BRUK!

Kulihat Ken agak kaget juga saat melihat diriku. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya dan membuat badannya yang cukup atletis dan berkulit putih jadi terekspos. Tapi tiba-tiba ia langsung mengecup bibirku dan melumatnya. Matanya terpejam. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai membalas lumatannya. Bibirnya yang semerah buah plum terasa sangat manis. Aku pun langsung berbalik menindihnya dan mulai membuat kissmark di lehernya yang jenjang. Hal itu membuatnya mendesah dan kurasakan juniornya dibalik handuk mulai mengeras. Mungkin ia juga merasakan juniorku yang juga mulai menegang. Aku pun langsung melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kasur sambil tetap membuat kissmark di lehernya.

Kami masih berciuman. Aku mencoba memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, ia pun tidak menolak dan malah ikut bermain. Tangan Ken mulai memainkan nippleku sehingga membuatku mendesah dan melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Keenhh.."

Aku pun tidak mau kalah dan langsung meremas kejantanannya yang membuat Ken mendesah hebat. Bahkan ia sampai menjambak rambutku. Meskipun bermain di dalam selimut tetap saja keringat membanjiri tubuh kami. Aku pun mulai memainkan kejantanannya hingga tak lama cairannya keluar membasahi perut kami. Setelah puas, ia pun gantian menindih tubuhku dan mulai memainkan kejantananku yang dua kali lebih besar dari milik Ken. Ia terus memainkannya maju mundur dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sehingga cairanku keluar dengan cepat dan panas. Ken langsung menjilati cairan kami yang sudah bercampur lalu mulai berciuman lagi denganku.

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan cairanku sendiri. Rasanya agak manis dan sedikit asin. Ditambah dengan bibir Ken yang membuatku semakin bersemangat.

**Author POV**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ken terbuka dan terlihat Hongbin yang sedang terburu-buru ingin memanggil kedua hyungnya karena sudah waktunya berangkat.

"Hyung.. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siaapp.. Ups.. Maaf.." Kata Hongbin langsung menutup pintu kamar Ken dan langsung memberitahu kepada N bahwa Leo hyung dan Ken hyung sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ayo hyung sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap." Kata Ken langsung mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan Leo di perutnya. Begitu juga Leo. Mereka pun segera mengenakan pakaian dan bergegas ke mobil.

"Yak! Lama sekali kalian. Kita hampir telat. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya N yang dari tadi menunggu di mobil.

"K-kami.." Leo bingung harus jawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari N.

"Tadi Leo hyung membangunkanku sulit sekali, hyung. Kau kan tau bagaimana sulitnya aku jika dibangunkan, hehe. Iya kan hyung?" Ken dengan cepat menjawab tanpa terbata-bata sedikitpun. Leo hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jadi tadi yang membangunkan Ken itu kau, Taekwoon?" Tanya N. Leo hanya mengangguk.

"Wonshiikkk. Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu membangunkan Ken? Kenapa jadi Taekwoon yang membangunkannya, hah?" Tanya N seperti menginterogasi.

"I..iya chagi. Ta-tapi tadi..tadi.."

"Yak, sudah-sudah. Kita akan terlambat jika diperpanjang masalah ini. Ayo masuk ke mobil." Kata Hyuk melerai. Seperti biasa, Hyuk duduk di depan, Ravi dan N di tengah. Lalu Hongbin, Ken dan Leo di belakang. Selama perjalanan, Ken yang biasanya paling cerewet dengan Hongbin malah tenang sekali.

"Hongbinnie, apa yang tadi kau lihat itu tidak benar." Bisik Ken. Hongbin yang dari tadi diam kaget dengan bisikan Ken barusan. Ia langsung teringat kejadian tadi di kamar Ken.

"A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa, hyung." Kata Hongbin bohong.

"Yak, jangan bohong padaku. Jelas-jelas tadi kau masuk ke kamarku dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget seperti itu."

"Ma-maaf soal yang tadi, hyung. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang ada 'urusan'."

"Tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Leo hyung hanya ingin membantuku membereskan pakaian. Tiba-tiba ia terpeleset lalu kami jatuh bersamaan di kasur." Jelas Ken bohong.

"I-iya hyung aku percaya." _Sudah jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatnya melakukan itu dengan Leo hyung. Bagaimana bisa ia mengelaknya, dasar hyungie._ Batin Hongbin.

Setelah selesai tampil di M! Countdown hari ini, para anggota VIXX pun pulang dengan mobil van. Saking lelahnya, hampir semua anggota tertidur kecuali Leo yang asyik bermain handphonenya dan Ken yang mendengarkan lagu di iPod. Tiba-tiba timbul ide gila Ken. Ia segera mendekati wajah Leo. Karena lampu van dimatikan, jadi suasana di mobil tersebut sangat gelap. Tanpa disadari Leo, Ken mengecup bibirnya.

"Yyak.."

"Shh.." Bisik Ken sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir Leo.

"Kau jangan berisik, hyung. Nanti yang lain bangun. Oiya, terimakasih yang tadi pagi. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Kata Ken langsung mengecup lembut bibir Leo. Leo hanya terdiam kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan saengnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba Ken melumat bibir Leo semakin dalam dan membuat Leo merespond perlakukan Ken. Leo melumat balik bibir Ken dan lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Ken. Ken pun tidak mau kalah, ia kemudian menggigit bibir Leo sangat keras. Namun ciuman panas itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba lampu van menyala dan membuat mereka berdua harus menahan hasrat masing-masing.

"Wah, sudah sampai ternyata." Kata Hongbin sambil melepas kacamata tidurnya. Ia melihat ke arah Ken dan Leo. Tiba-tiba wajah Hongbin agak sedikit maju ke arah Leo.

"Hyung, kenapa bibirmu? Kok berdarah?" Tanya Hongbin polos. Sontak Ken langsung melirik ke arah bibir Leo. Leo langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Agak sedikit perih.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya aku kekurangan vitamin C." Jawab Leo asal.

"Sebaiknya kau obati, hyung." Kata Hongbin. Mereka pun turun dari van. Karena N sangat kelelahan, otomatis Ravi yang notabene adalah namjachingunya harus menggendong N dari mobil ke kamar mereka. Saat sampai di kamar, Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung membanting tubuh masing-masing ke kasur saking kelelahan. Karena Leo belum mengantuk, ia memutuskan berganti baju dulu dengan piyama. Tetapi, saat ia belum selesai memakai piyama (Leo hanya mengenakan celana dalam lalu ditutupi piyama dengan model ikat), pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Ia pun dengan malas langsung membuka pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Ken langsung memeluk Leo. Ken hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan.

"Hyunghh, malam ini kau tidur dikamarku yaa" Pinta Ken.

"Ta-tapi.." Belum selesai Leo menjawab, Ken langsung menarik Leo ke kamarnya. Ken langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah ia yakin pintu kamarnya terkunci dengan baik, Ken langsung menuju ke arah Leo yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Ken menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Leo dengan ganas. Leo yang masih kesakitan karena bibirnya yang berdarah langsung melepas ciuman itu. Sontak Ken langsung kecewa.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bibirku masih sakit. Pelan-pelan saja." Ken pun langsung mematuhi perintah Leo. Ia mengecup bibir Leo dengan sangat lembut sampai-sampai Leo tidak merasakan sakit di bibirnya sama sekali. Leo langsung berbalik menindih Ken dan langsung menggigit leher Ken yang akhirnya meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Hyunghh.." Leo bahkan dapat merasakan dinginnya badan Ken yang tidak dilapisi apapun. Leo langsung turun menjilati nipple Ken secara bergantian. Ken hanya bisa menahan desahannya. Ia pun berusaha melepas piyama yang dikenakan Leo juga celana dalamnya. Tereksposlah seluruh badan Leo. Leo pun gantian melepas seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuh Ken.

Tiba-tiba Ken langsung mengarahkan junior milik Leo ke arah lubangnya.

"Langsung saja hyunghh. Akuhh sudah tidak tahan lagihh." Leo pun mulai mencoba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Ken yang sangat sempit. Saat junior Leo mulai masuk ke dalam hole Ken, ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Leo yang tidak tega mencoba melumat bibir Ken agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang Ken rasakan. Akhirnya junior Leo dapat masuk ke dalam hole Ken dan langsung menghantam sweet spotnya yang membuat Ken kenikmatan.

"Hyunghh ffassterhh.." Pinta Ken dan langsung dituruti oleh Leo. Leo pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ia merasa juniornya seperti dijepit sehingga ia ikut mendesah. Leo membantu Ken dengan mengocok junior Ken seiringan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang membuat desahan Ken semakin keras.

"Shh.. Jangan terlalu keras chagi.." Kata Leo mengingatkan, takut hal seperti tadi pagi terulang. Hampir sepuluh menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, akhirnya junior Ken mulai menandakan klimaksnya.

"Hyunghh.. Ah.. Hyunghhhh….." Desahan panjang keluar seiringan dengan cairan kenikmatan milik Ken. Tak lama Leo makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan dengan sekali hentakan ke sweet spot milik Ken, ia pun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam hole Ken. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya kelelahan. Leo langsung melepaskan juniornya dari hole Ken.

"Terima kasih hyung.. Ini.."

"Shh.. Naega jeongmal saranghaeyo, Ken. Would you be mine?" Tanya Leo sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ken.

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung." Jawab Ken dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir Leo. Mereka pun akhirnya terlelap dalam satu selimut. Saat Ken sudah benar-benar tertidur, Leo lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Ken dalam waktu yang lama."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ternyata Hongbin dari tadi berdiri di depan kamar Ken dan mendengar semua dialog antara Leo dan Ken.

"Shh.."

**Selesai juga short ff nc VIXX. Author bikinnya gak nyampe sehari^^ Yadong mode ON. RnR yoo^^**


End file.
